hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ozuzanna
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jesse page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 20:33, June 17, 2013 (UTC) re, your message Escyos has been globaly banned! good luck with findin an active admin. Wingman1 04:34, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :That's disappointing :( but thanks for letting me know, haha -- Ozank (Talk) 14:53, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::no need to be disiapointed, he was a real D-Bag. wikia is better off for him leaving. Wingman1 17:19, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::you can adopt the wikia by going here, let me know if i can be of help to you. Wingman1 17:19, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm aware of the adoption process thank you :) but right now I have only been here for a couple of days, while an adoption requires at least a week of editing, so perhaps I will try then. -- Ozank (Talk) 17:32, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :::kool, i did not know if you thought of it or not, :::i would go ahead and start now the processes and get it rolling. by the time they get around to acting on it wou will have alost 1 1/2 to 2 weeks. ( It can't hurt, i have done it before on a wikia when i need to address some issues, but it up to you, you do what ever you think is best and tell wikia i support this.) :::Let me know if they is any thing i can help you on with the wikia as i am on wikia everyday and would be glad to help. ::: Wingman1 04:20, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey there congrats! this wikia is in good hands. let me know of you ever need any help. Wingman1 01:11, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the support, and I'll keep that in mind! :) -- Ozank (Talk) 09:55, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :the wikia is looking good. keep up the good work. Wingman1 16:59, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Request Hello, Ozank, could you add Star and The Forces of Evil to the Disney Channel Wikis template? -User:Blue Jay of Lightning :Sure. -- Ozank (Talk) 07:19, July 3, 2013 (UTC) removing "Added by " here, http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Remove_%22Added_by...%22_under_photos Add .WikiaArticle .picture-attribution {display:none;} to your MediaWiki:Wikia.css page you can add it anywhere on the page, as long as it is not in the middle of any existing code that should fix it :) Mike111b (talk) 20:22, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin? Could I become an admin? - Geoff109 :I've had a look at your edits, they look good. I hope you keep up the good work - I've given you the rights. Ask me if you need anything. -- Ozank (Talk) 09:29, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Mlp fim I'm so mad at url name on the mlpfim wiki it is I see u pinky rue I'm pinky rue I been banned for 2 years plz in blocked me I'm pinkyrue :No, plus if we wanted to we couldn't because you're too young to have an account u. --– Ozuzanna 16:37, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm 15 now I'm fine to be on the wiki now unblock me plz pinky rue send this ps nice wiki by the way :::The other admins don't want you back, and neither do I; that's final. --– Ozuzanna 15:51, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Ok I guess I'll go to another wiki like the sonic one :::I like your wiki by the way it's awesome :::I'll NEVER come back again goodbye Admin Rights Hi Ozuzanna I'm Deangelomywayentfans I'm here to adopted this wiki of Hannah Montana so i can block anyone :You can't adopt a wiki with an active admin, sorry. If you want to request admin rights, feel free to show your potential by making many useful contributions then I will consider you again :) --– Ozuzanna 17:19, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Parent page Hi Ozuzanna! My name is Jamie - I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I'm reaching out today to see if it's okay if we set up a "Parent Page" on the The Hannah Montana Wiki. Also, if you are okay with it, do you and the other admin have any interest in helping us fill it out? Here is a Parent Page example from The Hunger Games Wiki to give you an idea of what the page entails. Essentially, it's a guide for parents about the age range for different wikis. Let me know if you have any questions! We are planning to start setting up the pages over the next couple weeks or so. Thanks so much! Alwaysmore2hear (talk) :Sure, go ahead - I don't have any objections (I've dealt with such pages on another wiki). – Ozuzanna 22:56, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Great! Thank you. Shall we fill it out ourselves? We're happy to do so. Alwaysmore2hear (talk) :::I don't mind; feel free. My knowledge on the show is very limited nowadays anyway. – Ozuzanna 23:03, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Sounds good. Thanks Ozuzanna! :::Alwaysmore2hear (talk)